YJ2: Action Figure Theatre
by RobinIV
Summary: YJ2 play with action figures. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 is the prologue

YJ2: Action Figure Theatre

By: Kelly M. Maraglia (RobinIV)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice or any of its individual characters or concepts. If I did, then Tim Drake would still be Robin. Damn you Willingham!!!!!!!!!! sigh I suppose I'll have to write a story that explains why Keelia no longer could fit into comic book continuity, considering she is no longer the fourth Robin or the first female for that matter. YJ2 characters are the property of my good friend, Brandon "Morally opposed to Impulse becoming Kid Flash" Johnson and me.

EXTRA NOTE: To those who read YJ: Second Generation, this might have taken place during the point when they went to the mall. I meant to put more into this chapter, but my summer classes are preventing that so I figured I'd put this up & see what you all thought. All the restaurant names are personal inside jokes or just takes on the real names.

            As the six teens left the toy store, happily clutching their action figures, they decided to hit the food court for some munchies.

            Marcus bought three Double Bacon Cheeseburger meals at _Asuka's._ Keelia bought a six-inch Italian BMT with double pepperoni instead of ham, a bit of fat free honey mustard sauce and lettuce and tomatoes from _Highway_. Kon, Cathie and Haze split two large cheese pizzas from _Jabba Hut's Pizza_. Danny bought a cinnamon/sugar pretzel and a pretzel dog from _Aunt Alice's_, and eight-piece chicken tender meal from _BK_, and a large grape icee from the café.

            The group pushed two tables together and sat three on each side. On one side sat Cathie with Kon next to her and Haze next to Kon. Across from Haze was Marcus, next to Marcus was Keelia and Danny sat across from Cathie. (AN: Hope you can picture that all right).

"I feel so unhealthy watching you eat, Keelia. You must be a health nut." Cathie commented.

            "Oh please, I only eat healthy every once in a while. My favorite food is a cheese steak fajita and I live off coffee." Keelia scoffed.

            "My Dad and I aren't allowed to drink coffee, though Mom likes it a lot." Danny added, his mouth full of food.

            "Not allowed, I know it is an acquired taste, but not allowed?" Keelia asked, confusion rampart in her tone.

            Keelia glanced across the table to see matching looks or horror.

            "It's not a pretty sight, trust me." Kon blurted out.

            "Picture Speedy Gonzales on a fraggin' sugar high." Marcus suggested.

            "Eep, that bad, but his father, too" Keelia asked?

            "Same reason" Marcus replied.

            Keelia took on an awed look and returned to her sub.

            Suddenly, a tall, blonde-haired man with a bizarre symbol on his bare chest began screaming in the food court. Mall security tried to stop him but he seemed to magically suck the skin right off their faces. Many patrons vomited as they tried to run. Keelia narrowed her eyes at the symbol on his chest.

            'So he finally came back, after all these years. Your old enemy has returned, Father.' She thought to herself.


	2. The Action Continues Briefly

YJ2: Action Figure Theatre

Chapter 2

By Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or any other DC aspects. I do, however, own the YJ2 characters along with my co-writer, Brandon "Impulse" Johnson.

_Author's Note:_ I seriously apologize for taking so darn long to update this or any of my stories. Things will change, starting here. I swear it!

The crazy, skin-sucking man not only acted the part of demon, with the whole skin-sucking bit, but he looked the part as well. His own skin was twisted in an odd manner and falling off his bones.

"If he was going to be so gross, why show up in the food court!" Haze complained and for once, everyone agreed.

"How dare that fraggin' bastich interrupt my meal?" Marcus yelled in outrage. He was not sickened by the demonic display, but with all his companions acting jumpy, they were shaking the table.

"Keelia, go hide, we'll handle this." Cathie ordered.

"Uh, okay" She replied nervously. No one noticed the smirk on her face or that she grabbed her bag before heading to the women's bathroom.

As YJ2 faced the evil monster, a crowd had formed at a safe distance from the food court to watch the action.

"Where is the bird?" The monstrous man roared.

"Bird" Kon said in a stupefied tone.

"Surrender the bird!" The skin-sucking man demanded again.

"Is this guy alright?" Impulse asked, clearly creeped out.

"Obviously not Impulse, his skin is falling off!" Haze yelled impatiently.

Danny glared at her and a word bubble showing Impulse bopping Haze over the head with a stick came into mind.

The monster unleashed some his power at the teens. They luckily dodged. However, it hit the table where all their food and belongings were.

"No, my game!" Danny and Kon wailed in despair.

"Not my Robin action figure, you bastich!" Marcus bellowed and moved to attack the monster.

"Ahem."

When the smoke cleared, YJ2 could see Robin there, holding all of their bags.

End of Chapter 2 – Chapter 3 coming right up


	3. Battle Wrap Up

YJ2: Action Figure Theatre

Chapter 3

By Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or any other DC aspects. I do, however, own the YJ2 characters along with my co-writer, Brandon "Impulse" Johnson.

_Author's Note:_ Ha ha! I told you it wouldn't be too long! Here is chapter 3!

_"Ahem."_

_ When the smoke cleared, YJ2 could see Robin there, holding all of their bags._

"Looking for these?" Robin asked casually as she began putting the bags out of harm's way.

"Hooray!" Danny cheered.

"My heroine!" Kon cheered as well.

"Wow, thanks." Haze said grudgingly.

"Yeah, thanks Robin." Cathie said sincerely and nodded.

"Thanks Darlin'!" Marcus said gleefully as he picked Robin up and swung her around.

"Put me down Marcus! Here, dance with her." Robin said in as angry a tone as she could muster and then threw him his Robin action figure.

"Now listen, the enemy you're facing is called Johnny Warlock." Robin continued.

"Cheesy name much?" Kon asked.

"Definitely, he was a common hoodlum possessed by a demonic spear. He hates my predecessor. If his attack hits you, he will drain your life-force until you're nothing but a rotting corpse." Robin explained to her companions whose faces looked more shocked with every word she said.

"Why does he hate the previous Robin?" Danny asked.

"Because Johnny was stupid enough to shoot off his own hand and he blames the third Robin for it." Robin answered.

"That's pretty stupid." Cathie commented.

"Die Birdie!" Johnny yelled as he recognized the Robin costume and attacked.

Robin dodged.

'_Marcus, I'm sending this thought directly at you so I know you can hear me.' _Robin looked at Marcus and he nodded. She continued dodging Johnny's attacks.

'_You see the symbol on his chest, pull it out!'_ Robin thought at Marcus. He nodded and charged at the raving Warlock who had ignored the other teens since Robin appeared. He punched the symbol square on, cracked it and yanked it out, spear and all. Johnny screamed and faded into dust particles, Marcus crushed the spear in his hand.

An old janitor, looking suspiciously like Bruce Wayne, swept up the dust and the spear particles, dumped into a trash bag and carried them away. Robin sent him a silent thank you and he nodded.

"Hey Marcus, how did you know how to beat him?" Haze asked.

"The thought just came to me." Marcus said and turned to wink at Robin, but she was gone.

"Well, that takes care of that." Cathie said as a wrap-up.

"Let's get some new food!" Danny suggested.

"How can you eat after that?" Haze asked incredulously,

Both Kon and Marcus agreed that they were still hungry.

"Well, I left the rest of my money in the dorm." Cathie sighed, now becoming hungry.

"So did I." Haze replied, remembering now that she had skipped lunch.

"I think I still have some." Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out three twenties and a small slip of paper.

"Rolling in the dough, buddy?" Kon asked, looking over Marcus' shoulder.

"No, it's from Robin. She writes, "_I wasn't fast enough to save your food. Buy some more on me. Robin_" Marcus read the note.

"Who is she and what did she do with Robin?" Haze asked sarcastically.

"I know. She's being nice." Cathie agreed.

"Well, let's take her up on it then!" Kon suggested. The others agreed.

"Wait, where's Keelia?" Cathie asked.

"Here I am! Oh no, what happened to the food?" Keelia exclaimed.

"New food here we come!" Marcus told her and showed her the money.

"Wow, Marcus is rich!" Keelia giggled.

"Nah, it's a gift from my girlfriend." Marcus explained.

"Oh," Keelia said quietly and her smile faded.

'His girlfriend, huh? Whom the heck does he think he's calling his girlfriend? I cannot believe he is calling me his girlfriend!' Keelia angrily thought about this as she reordered her sub and sat down with the others.

"I wonder who Robin really is. I mean, have you noticed how she always shows up where we are. In fact, she could still be around, watching." Cathie commented and a discussion about Robin's secret identity sprung up, but Keelia was too lost in her thoughts to really care.

'They'll never figure it out. Marcus may perhaps. If I could, I would love to get to know him better, but I cannot let anyone be close to me!' Keelia though solemnly and sighed unconsciously.

"Are you not hungry anymore Keelia?" Cathie asked and the others stopped their conversation and turned to her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted." Keelia said with a little laugh in her voice.

'I didn't even plan that one.' She thought to herself.

"Damn she's hot!" Marcus said adoringly as he stared at his Robin action figure.

"Dude, you're drooling over an action figure!" Kon exclaimed in amusement.

"You're starting to scare me." Danny commented.

"Wow, Danny you're so brave!" Cathie said chuckling.

"Yeah, he scared the rest of us years ago." Haze added, giving Cathie a high-five.

"Which action figure is that Marcus?" Keelia asked, feigning ignorance.

"This is Robin, my girl." Marcus answered, pride in his voice.

"So Robin is your girlfriend?" Keelia asked, still not believing Marcus' audacity.

"I doubt she knows that though." Kon added, nearly causing Danny to choke on his food as he laughed.

"I'm surprised you took her out of the package. Isn't she a collector's item?" Keelia asked her tone full of innocence.

"Toys are meant to be played with." Marcus replied simply.

Keelia took out her own Robin figure and looked over the package.

"Is this what she looks like?" She asked.

"Yeah, exactly." Marcus replied, not turning away from the object of his affection.

"_This figure of the Girl Wonder comes with fully-detailed costume, grappling hooks and other accessories._ The figure is made by Oracle Toy Design." Keelia read the description off the package.

'Oracle Toy Design, hence the detail.' She thought.

"Hey, why don't we play?" Danny suggested.

End Chapter 3, Chapter 4 coming right up!


	4. Discussions

YJ2: Action Figure Theatre

Chapter 4

By Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or any other DC aspects. I do, however, own the YJ2 characters along with my co-writer, Brandon "Impulse" Johnson.

_Author's Note:_ Chapter 4 is at the plate!

_"Hey, why don't we play?" Danny suggested. _

"Play?" Keelia questioned.

"Yeah, I'll go back to the toy store and buy some villains and we can play YJ2 and beat them up!" Danny suggested happily.

"That sounds childish." Haze chided.

"Perhaps, but you know, it sounds kinda fun." Cathie agreed to Danny's idea.

"But isn't that what Marcus, Kon and Cathie do on a daily basis?" Keelia questioned.

"Are we chopped liver?" Danny asked indignant.

"Danny shush!" Haze scolded.

"Why, we can trust Keelia can't we?" Danny asked.

"Trust me with what?" Keelia asked. Her tone was full of confusion, but inwardly she knew.

"You know if you tell anyone, we will hunt you down and kill you slowly." Haze said in a low threatening voice. Keelia gulped for show.

"I'm impressed Haze. You've been hanging around me too long." Marcus complimented.

"Don't remind me." Haze grumbled.

"I'm Impulse and she's Ray Girl." Danny whispered to Keelia.

"Really, cool! I am so lucky to have superheroes for friends." Keelia exclaimed but then whispered, to not draw attention.

"So are we going to play?" Danny asked again.

"Why not, who the frag would dare tell us we were childish?" Marcus agreed. Hence, Danny went to buy villains. He quickly returned.

"Villains aren't that popular I guess. I could only find some weird ones." Danny explained.

"Well, we can each play ourselves, but Keelia will have to play Robin." Kon suggested.

"How insulting!" Marcus yelled.

"Yeah to Keelia." Cathie added. Keelia, meanwhile, was fed up either way.

'I know I don't want them to be close to me so am I angry? Oh well, forget it, I'm out of here!' Keelia thought to herself.

"I'll just go back to the dorm then. Obviously, I'm **hot** enough to be her." She said indignantly, grabbed her bags, and left in a huff.

"Aw man, Marcus, did you have to be so …yourself?" Kon complained.

"She seemed really upset." Danny said with concern in his voice.

So they all agreed to return to the dorm to make certain Keelia was okay. By the time they got to the dorm, they were surprised they had not seen Keelia along the way.

"If you're looking for your friend, she ran into her dorm room crying a while ago." A voice called from the roof and YJ2 looked up to see Robin standing there.

"Why are you here Robin?" Cathie questioned immediately.

"Well, to be honest, I wanted to take a better look at that action figure of myself, make sure it's accurate and all." Robin said with a shrug.

"We can check on wimpy girl afterwards. I say we fraggin' play like Imp suggested." Marcus said grinning.

If he was closer, he might have caught Robin scowl at him for the "wimpy girl" comment.

"Okay then let's play **YJ2: Action Figure Theatre**!" Danny announced in a deep voice as dramatic music played from nowhere.

End chapter 4 – Final chapter on its way!


	5. The Curtain Falls

YJ2: Action Figure Theatre

Chapter 5

By Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or any other DC aspects. I do, however, own the YJ2 characters along with my co-writer, Brandon "Impulse" Johnson.

_Author's Note:_ Final chapter – batter up! Why the baseball references - shrugs why not? Yes, the "Poison Oaky" joke is a dedication to _Batman: TAS._

_"Okay then let's play **YJ2: Action Figure Theatre**!" Danny announced in a deep voice as dramatic music played from nowhere. _

"It's a good thing these toy packages have descriptions. I don't recognize any of these villains." Haze contemplated.

"Perhaps you should study outside the box then." Robin replied in a disapproving tone.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked with question marks appearing around his head.

"For one, what if one of these villains showed up here? Would you know their name, their motivations, their usual attacks and methods? No, not unless you study your fellow superheroes' enemies." Robin explained much to Haze's annoyance.

"Well, if I came up against this fraggin' bastich, I would kill him first and find out who he was later. I hate clowns." Marcus sneered at the action figure of a clown holding a gun. Robin recognized it as the Joker and glared.

"Sounds good to me," she muttered.

"What did you say?" Cathie asked.

"Nothing, listen, I know all these villains so I'll fill you all in." Robin replied and went into a brief explanation of who each of the villains were. After the explaining was done, everyone looked at her dumbfounded.

"Basically we have a plant lady (Poison Ivy), a psychotic psychologist (Scarecrow), a giant bug (Charaxes), the Rodent King (Rat Catcher), lizard man (Killer Croc), and killer clown (Duh). Right?" Kon clarified.

"Well, it wouldn't have put it so simply, but you got the gist of them." Robin shrugged.

"Okay, okay let's play!" Danny said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Okay, here's the back story." Robin started to explain.

"Why are **you** making the story?" Haze yelled becoming seriously annoyed.

Robin glared at her a moment, before smirking and holding Marcus' Robin figure in front of her face.

"Do you pride yourself on being obnoxious?" She said, pretending the figure had spoken.

Haze smiled and followed her example, as did everyone else. (AN: It will be the figures "talking" for a bit. As of now they are playing.)

"Why are you such an arrogant…?" Haze began.

"Please keep the story PG!" Danny rushed in-between them to say.

"Too late." Kon added.

(AN: All the villains' dialogue will be in italics)

"Enter the Plant Lady! _Ha, I am Poison Oaky!_" Cathie said in a goofy voice, holding the Poison Ivy figure.

"Uh, it's Poison Ivy." Robin corrected.

"Uh right, _I am Poison Ivy. Save the plants!_" Cathie mocked.

Everyone else laughed. Even Robin chuckled.

"Ha ha, I defeat you!" Cathie's action figure picked up the Poison Ivy figure by her hair and swung her around.

"One down," Cathie said happily.

"_I am Rat Man and I'll send my rats to kill Robin!_" Haze held the Rat Catcher figure and moved his little rat figures toward the Robin action figure.

"It's Rat Catcher, but I hate rats anyway." Robin said and jumped out of the rats' path.

"I'll save you Robin. Ray Girl Flash!" Haze's action figure placed her hands in front of her and "blasted" Rat Catcher and his rats.

"Two down and now you owe me Robin! To make for it, take off your mask!" Haze announced.

"The mask isn't removable." Robin smirked, referring to the figure. The others chuckled.

"I meant you really!" Haze shouted.

"But we're playing now." Robin reminded her, innocently.

"Argh!" Haze screamed in frustration.

"Uh…Ray Girl Flash?" Robin asked in a tone that clearly mocked the other girl and their companions nearly rolled with laughter.

The battles continued henceforth. The Kid took on Killer Croc.

"Down with the Lizard Man!" He called out childishly.

Impulse took down Charaxes.

"I have two words for you. Bug Spray" Danny said happily.

Marcus attacked the Scarecrow with a swinging mace.

"Wanna play some fraggin' ball Scarecrow?" Marcus said arrogantly.

Everyone was enjoying himself or herself and despite that, she would never admit it that included Robin.

"Okay Robin, the Joker is all yours!" Cathie laughed happily.

"Yeah, he's just a fraggin' clown. It should be easy for her." Marcus praised.

"Just a clown? Easy? Not even close. Two Robins are in their graves because of the easy clown." Robin revealed. Her voice was more serious than the others had ever heard it.

"Robin, girl, are you okay?" Marcus asked with concern was deep in his voice.

"One of those Robins was the best of my line. However, even he was beaten. I shall never surpass him. How could I?" Robin continued in a low, weak voice that caused concern in all of YJ2. Haze decided to break the tension. She picked up the Joker figure.

"_Ha ha ha, you shouldn't hesitate Birdie. Bang!_" Haze had the Joker toy say.

At first, Robin did not move. When she did, she shocked everyone there. She dropped the Robin action figure, yanked the Joker figure away from Haze and started punching it with her gloved fists.

"You vile bastard, die! Damn you die!" She screamed with her inner rage completely out of control.

Marcus grabbed her by her shoulders and held her back. She was breathing heavily.

"Darlin' if you wanted to frag the clown, you succeeded." Marcus said in a calming voice. It helped to calm her and Robin looked down at the broken Joker toy in horror. She took a few more deep breaths to calm herself and broke away from Marcus. Everyone stared at her.

"While I'm the center of attention, I'll take my encore bow and make my dramatic exit." She said cheerfully, did a back flip off the roof and was out of sight.

"What the heck was that?" Kon asked the question burning in everyone's mind.

"She destroyed my action figure." Danny pouted for a second.

"Oh well, it was scary-looking anyway." He cheered up.

"I think **she's** the psychotic one!" Haze assessed.

"She definitely has issues." Cathie agreed.

"Hey Imp, can I have that destroyed figure?" Marcus asked suddenly.

"Sure, if you want." Danny shrugged.

While everyone else went to sleep in preparation of their first day of classes, Marcus stayed up working on a model idea. (AN: This is the night Keelia has her recurrent nightmare in YJ: second Gen). When Kon and Danny awoke the next morning, they found Marcus asleep on his desk. He had used his artistic talents with model kits to make use of the broken Joker figure. It was quite impressive.

When the girls showed up to walk with them to breakfast, Keelia saw the model.

"Marcus, did you do this?" She asked.

The model showed the broken Joker in pieces in front of a grave with blood all around the body. The Marcus figure stood above him, holding a bloody crowbar in one hand. He held the Robin action figure's hand with the other.

"Yeah, Robin really hates that fraggin' clown and she's holding back a lot of rage. If given the chance, I'd kill him for her." Marcus explained. Keelia smiled.

"I'm sure she appreciates how much you care." She replied. Marcus smiled widely at her.

"That's what I'm hoping! Come on, I need some fraggin' caffeine if I decide to actually stay awake in class." Marcus said, leading Keelia out of the room. She giggled in response, but looked back at the model and smiled genuinely.

The End

Author's End Note: This is the second of many YJ2 stories that fit into or around the main story. I had many ideas as I wrote it but I did not want the story to drag, so I chose to make them side stories.

To those of you who read Young Justice: Second Generation, you will recognize some spoilers and foreshadowing. I hope that this story has filled in some gaps as well. To those of you who have not read the base story, please do. Shameless plugs aside, I wrote it as a dedication to my favorite superhero (Robin) and my favorite comic book (_Young Justice_) of all time. I did extensive research before writing it and it really is my best work. So please, check it out! More YJ2 to come!


End file.
